Enjoying the View
by dqwhit19
Summary: Bella has spent every Saturday morning this summer ogling that hot piece Edward Cullen. Why won't he notice her? And is she prepared for what may happen if he does?


Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish.

I was startled awake by the sound of a lawn mower starting up. I was disoriented for a moment, looking wildly around my tiny room, until I heard the lawn mower begin doing its job… and realized what was happening.

"Shit!" I yelled, and flew out of bed. I threw off my pajamas and shimmied into my tiniest jean shorts and a tight wife beater, sprinted for the bathroom to brush my teeth and throw my long brown hair up, and tripped down the stairs two at a time.

"Where's the fire?" my mom, Renee, asked when I ran into the kitchen.

"Are you joking?" I said breathlessly as I ripped the refrigerator door open and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper. "It's Saturday morning. He's mowing."

Renee laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ah, I see. You know, he should start charging for the show he puts on. Between you and all the other teenage girls on this street, he'd make a killing."

I grabbed a packet of Pop Tarts and hightailed it out of the kitchen, yelling over my shoulder, "He doesn't even know what he's doing. That's the best part!"

I threw open the front door and forced myself to slow down. He'd probably notice if I tripped and fell flat on my face, and I didn't want him to notice me for my epic clumsiness. I wanted him to notice me for my banging ass and killer style, and _after_ he'd fucked me senseless, for my brains. Because let's be honest, anybody can work out. But to keep his attention, I'd have to have more going for me than my hot bod.

I made my way over to our lone front porch chair and sat down, trying to look bored. I glanced over to his yard under my lashes… and there he was.

God, I would never get over how fucking _hot_ he was. Seriously, he could rival Brad Pitt on his best day- tight, chiseled body, not too big and muscle-y, a jaw that could cut glass, sexy reddish brownish hair that perpetually needed combing… I sighed as he turned a corner with the lawn mower and his back muscles rippled.

And like I'd told Renee, the best part was he had no idea. That's why I had to ogle him on Saturdays- it was the only time he took off his shirt and let loose a little bit. At school he was _the_ Edward Cullen, class valedictorian, captain of the soccer team, _and_ a gifted pianist, always involved in everything, and popular even though he was pretty nerdy. He even had these thick Rivers Cuomo glasses that should have added to the geek vibe, but really turned me on something fierce. He was king of that damn school, untouchable… but not on Saturdays. Saturdays he was my eye candy and basis of about a thousand daydreams.

I looked around the street and noticed those sluts Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley watching him from Jessica's front yard. They were in tiny little bikinis, pretending to lay out. Get real, bitches. We live in Forks.

Thank goodness he would never give them the time of day. They were dumber than bricks and their legs were open like fucking 7-11- all the time and for anybody. I knew he wouldn't fall for their shit.

Trouble was, I was having a hard time getting him to fall for mine. This entire summer, I'd made sure I was out here on the porch when he mowed the lawn, reading a book or eating breakfast or painting my toenails, and I hadn't seen him glance over here once. My clothes had gotten progressively smaller and tighter, and I'd done all the patented moves- sucking the thumb, stretching in yoga positions, I'd even busted out the fucking Bend and Snap. And I'd gotten nada.

Which sucked, because school was starting soon. Normally, I wouldn't care- if there was one thing I was apathetic about, it was fucking Forks High and its small-minded teachers and even more pea-brained students- but school meant he became untouchable again. Sure, it was still warmish, so he'd have to mow his parents' lawn at least for another month, but it wouldn't be the same. I'd have to get his school persona out of my head to even get up the courage to prance out here on those Saturdays.

I remembered the first time I saw him doing his Saturday morning ritual. I'd been up early, cursing Renee for making me help her plant some bushes in the front yard, when she'd gone inside to get some water. I'd stood, grateful for the reprieve, and noticed him. I knew who he was, but we'd said maybe ten words to each other over the years- we just didn't travel in the same circles. My jaw had fallen open in shock- Edward Cullen had a body! A fucking slamming one, at that. I could literally feel my mouth start to water. My mom had taken that moment to come back outside, breaking my little bubble, but the next weekend I'd made damn sure to be outside on the chance it was a weekly thing. It was- and _my_ Saturday morning ritual was born.

He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead with a little towel, making his abs stretch. God, he was sexy. If I had real balls I'd waltz over there and offer him some water, like Rosalie suggested. But she didn't get it, I wasn't a supermodel like her. Bella Swan doesn't waltz up to anybody- I was lucky if I didn't trip over thin air. Alice told me I should pretend to mow our lawn and conveniently forget how to turn the mower on, but I didn't want to look like an idiot. He wouldn't like that, I was convinced.

Which brought me to another problem- I had no idea what he _did_ like. Any other guy at FHS, I could find out through the grapevine what kind of clothes did it for them and what their secret fantasy was, so I could play it up and capture their interest. But he hadn't dated anybody, and his best friends Jasper and Emmett were like a Swiss bank or something and kept all their shit on lockdown. So I had nothing to go on.

I nibbled on my Pop Tarts and watched him for the better part of an hour, until he had to go around and mow the back. Sigh. Another beautiful Saturday morning… and another fucking fail on my part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next Saturday, I was in place before he began. I liked to switch it up, because I didn't want to make my shameless stalking too obvious. I had a book with me this time, something classic and intellectual in case all my dreams came true and he came over to talk to me, and I was in a tiny little sundress with cherries on it. I knew what guys thought about stuff with cherries on it.

He finally came outside, and I wasn't disappointed. Today he was wearing dark green basketball shorts that contrasted nicely with his rather pale body, and I wondered how I could find out when he worked out and where I could hide so I could watch him. I sighed. My addiction was quickly spiraling out of control, and I had no idea what I'd do when summer ended and I only got to pass him in the hallways at school.

It was hard pretending to read while looking somewhere completely different, but I'd mastered this on the third Saturday. It helped me look better than those whores Jessica and Lauren, who always pretended to lay out, even when the sky was overcast. Idiots.

As Edward was shutting down the mower to move it around back, I noticed the aforementioned sluts prancing their way over the street. My hand clenched around my book painfully, and I didn't even bother to try to look inconspicuous.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Jessica greet him. God, her voice gave me shivers, and totally not in a good way. Like a, oh-God-this-creepy-hyper-bitch-is-gonna-wig-out-and-kill-us-all-with-her-stiletto way.

"Oh, hey, Jess, Lauren." Jess? He knew her enough to call her by a nickname? Jealousy burned in my heart.

"We were wondering if we could swim in your pool today, like you offered before?" Lauren asked, twirling her fake blonde hair around her finger.

"Ugh, sure," Edward replied, running his hand through his sex hair. _My_ sex hair.

"Great! You gonna join us?" Jessica asked, her voice lowering, as she reached out to drag a finger down Edward's arm. My fists were clenched so hard around my book, I heard the spine break.

"No, I have to finish with the back," Edward said, motioning to the lawn mower.

"Duh, silly! You can join us when you're done! You'll be all hot and sweaty."

Edward took this moment to look over at me. I can only imagine what I looked like- fiery steam was probably erupting from my head as I contemplated all the ways to hide bodies- but I'm sure it wasn't pretty. Certainly not a better alternative to the wannabe Playboy bunnies flashing their goods right in front of him. He quickly looked back, and my heart sank.

"We'll see. I have some other stuff to do for my mom today," Edward finally replied.

"What a momma's boy you are!" Lauren teased playfully. Whore.

The three of them went around back, and I wished my dad was a spy instead of a cop so I could set up some sort of surveillance in his backyard. But what good would it do me? They'd obviously gotten up the nerve to say something to him when I hadn't. It was my own fault I was sitting by myself, stewing in my jealous misery.

I sighed and went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following Saturday, after I spent a week moaning and groaning about what possible STDs Edward had surely received at the hands of Jenna Jameson 1 and 2, I made my usual trek to the porch. He'd already started, so there was a fine sheen of sweat on his yummy muscles, and as gross as it sounded, I would totally lick that shit off. It probably tasted like sweet tea, as good as he looked.

It was a fairly uneventful morning- he just mowed and I just stared- but I was glad of it, because those whores weren't back for more. Which maybe meant things didn't go well last weekend?

With a new spring in my step, I went back inside to grab something to drink. As I was walking up to my room, there was a knock at the front door. I was right there, so I casually leaned over and opened it- and my heart jumped into my throat.

It was him!

Edward Cullen was standing on my front porch!

I'm sure my eyes widened and my face flushed the color of stop signs and I broke out into a cold sweat, but I noticed none of this because I was too busy ogling the shit out of him. Up close, he was devastating. He'd put on a shirt, but it didn't detract from his beauty at all. No, it clung to his sweaty muscles, making me imagine all sorts of ways I could get him just as sweaty but were way more fun.

He smiled at me, and I think my lady parts broke out into the Hallelujah chorus, and he said, "Hi. Is your mom here?"

Ok. Not what I was expecting. "Um… yeah." I turned back into the house and bellowed, "Renee! Come here!"

I turned back to face him, not wanting to waste a second of this unexpected up-close eye candy, and he was laughing at me. "What?"

"You call your mom by her first name?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So that's odd, is all." And he fell quiet.

It was not lost on me that our first real conversation was about how odd I was. I was kicking myself something fierce and trying to imagine how I could relate this story to Rose and Alice without sounding like a total prat, when my mom walked up.

"Edward! So nice to see you! What can I do for you?"

He smiled at her, and I was instantly jealous. I would have given my own mother the evil eye, but that would have involved taking my eyes off him and that wasn't happening. "My mom sent me over to see if she could borrow that recipe book you told her about."

It was hard to contain my burst of laughter. My mom, with a recipe book? Yeah, in the Twilight Zone.

"Sure, Edward. Hold on, let me go get it." She turned and walked into the kitchen, and my jaw hit the floor.

I was still standing there like a fucking fish, jaws flapping to the wind, when she came back a few moments later. She must have noticed the utter shock on my face because she got defensive and asked, "What? I'm not allowed to share your books?"

I recovered enough to say, "No, that's fine. I just had no idea you even knew where they were, never mind what was in them."

"Well, I was telling Esme about that wonderful chicken teriyaki you made for us the other night and she asked for the recipe. I knew you got it out of this book, so I told her she could borrow it any time. You don't need it tonight, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm making enchiladas."

My mom smiled, relieved I wasn't angry that she was pimping out my cook books. Really, how could I be mad? They _were _technically hers, even if she hadn't cooked a meal for our family since I was about two. "Yummy. Her enchiladas are to die for," she told Edward.

Edward eyed me, and I swear my whole body burst into flames. "I bet."

_Holy shit_, his sexy voice and smoldering green eyes were going to give me a fucking heart attack. He'd just unknowingly fueled my fantasies for the next month.

"Well, thanks for the cookbook, Mrs. Swan," Edward said, smiling at her.

"Tell your mother she's welcome to them anytime," my mother replied, and shut the door as he walked away.

I was still staring at door, wishing it would open again and he'd walk in and sweep me into his arms and kiss the daylights out of me, and my mom giggled. "You've got it bad, huh?"

My gaze snapped to her. "You don't think he knows, do you?"

She patted my arm. "Sweetheart, he'd be blind not to. But it doesn't matter, because he was looking at you the same way."

"What?!" My heart rate sped up.

"You didn't see how he was watching you? I'd be offended for my daughter if I didn't know the attention was entirely welcome on your part," Renee said.

"Seriously?" Edward watched me? I was mortified he knew about my crush on him, but if he was ogling me the same way… there could be some good vibrations in my future, as my hippie mom would say.

Renee laughed and walked back into the living room. "Yes, dear."

I squealed a little and ran upstairs to call Rosalie and Alice. They would absolutely die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me again why we're here? I thought the whole point was for you to seduce him finally, and don't you think he'll be a little weirded out by us being here?" Rosalie whined.

"Shut up, Rose. You're just mad because you're missing your weekly massage," I snapped at her while Alice brushed lip gloss on me.

"You know Bella won't get up the nerve to finally say something if we're not here making her," Alice said.

"Well, I can't be held accountable for my actions because my stressed muscles aren't getting their relief. If I walk over there and tell Pretty Boy I'm going to punch him if he doesn't ask you out, don't get mad at me," Rosalie said, flopping onto my bed dramatically.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it's your muscles that are missing relief. Unless you're referring to your pussy muscles."

Rosalie slapped my arm, hard. "We don't talk about what Sven and I do! That's none of your business!"

Alice and I laughed. "You're right. I don't even want to know," Alice said between giggles. She wasn't lying- I'd seen Sven, and I'd wondered how Rosalie could handle such a large man. I would be afraid of being crushed.

Alice leaned toward me with a mascara wand and I flinched away. "Alice! It has to look natural! It is only nine in the morning."

Alice put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You asked me to come over here and help you. How can I if you won't let me?"

I looked at my outfit- barely there cotton cheerleader shorts and a lacy cami- and said, "Alice, you've helped enough, believe me."

We heard the lawn mower start and looked at each other. Instantly, my stomach was filled with a hundred butterflies. "He's starting! Let's go!" Alice squealed, bouncing in place.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up. "You owe me big, Swan."

"Just don't embarrass me," I begged her.

"Please. You embarrass yourself," she replied haughtily. It was times like this I wondered why I was friends with such a bitch.

We ran downstairs and I heard Renee cackling in the kitchen. "It's that time again, huh?" she called.

"No time!" I yelled back, and Alice threw the front door open. We fell outside, laughing, and Rosalie booked it to the chair so she wouldn't have to dirty herself by- God forbid- sitting on the porch. Alice and I arranged ourselves around her, me closer to Edward's yard.

"Now, Bella, let's talk about what you're gonna say," Alice said, whipping out a jar of nail polish from nowhere. I had to admire her skills.

"I have no idea," I confessed, watching Edward from the corner of my eye. God, he was sexy. Today he was wearing what appeared to be swim shorts- maybe taking a swim after to cool off? I shivered, imagining him dripping wet, shoving his fuckhot hair out of his eyes, coming towards me with a wicked smile-

"Come on, Bells, it's easy! You just walk up to him and say, 'I want your dick,'" Rosalie said, watching Alice paint her toes.

"Yeah, right," I muttered. If only I thought that would be well received, I maybe could dig up the courage. In another dimension.

Edward turned the corner, and I heard Alice sigh. "Alice!" I yelled, slapping her arm.

"What?" she asked defensively. "I'm not going to do anything about it, but I have every right to enjoy the scenery!"

"The girl's got a point. I must admit, when you told me about your little crush on Edward Cullen, I was disgusted," Rosalie said. "But now I totally get what you mean."

"Oh, great, the last thing I need, Rosalie freaking Supermodel Hale going after him," I whined.

"I am not going after him," Rosalie protested. "I have my sights set higher."

Alice and I both looked at her in shock. "What?!" we yelled together.

Rosalie just gave us a bitchy look and tried not to smile. "I'm not telling you sluts anything."

Alice jumped up and began tickling Rose's sides. "You better, bitch!"

Rosalie began giggling uncontrollably and I jumped up to help. "Spill!" I squealed over Rose's increasingly loud laughter.

"Stop! Stop!" she screamed.

"Well, well, if that isn't a wet dream come true," I heard a velvet voice say loudly behind us.

We immediately stopped, and I realized what we must look like. A boy's wet dream, indeed- three reasonably attractive girls in tiny outfits squirming all over each other- it was straight out of a low-budget porn. My cheeks flamed as I turned to face Edward.

He was standing there at the bottom of the porch, leaning on a post, looking like a fucking Adonis or some shit. His shirt was still off, and I wasn't sure I could handle that up close like this. It didn't help that he was grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat, and all I wanted was to li-li-lick him like a lollipop.

Since I was playing the mute while singing rap songs in my head, Rose jumped in. "Take a picture next time, buddy, it will last longer."

He raised his eyebrow. "Hey, if you're putting on a show for the whole neighborhood, don't be surprised when people watch."

"What we do on Bella's porch is none of your concern," Rosalie said snootily. "I believe this is private property."

Edward held up his hands, surrender-style. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to have trespassed."

He was turning to go when Alice gave Rose a dirty look and called after him, "Don't mind her. It's too early for the Ice Queen to be thawed out yet."

Edward laughed, and my heart jumped. It was such a nice sound- I wished I'd caused it.

"What are you girls doing up so early on a Saturday, anyway?" Edward asked.

"Someone was making a huge racket with a lawn mower right next to Bella's window," Rose sneered. God, why was she being such a bitch? Didn't she hear the plan at all?

"That's Bella's window?" Edward asked, pointing to the last one on the left.

I nodded.

"Good to know," he murmured, looking at me with that smoldering look again. Maybe Rosalie wasn't so bad, after all.

"Well, I better get back to mowing," he added.

"Please do. You're stinking up the air over here," Rosalie said. Nope, she was a crazy bitch. I loved her, but jeez.

Edward chuckled, gave us a wave, then headed back over to his yard. "Rose!" I whispered. "What the fuck?"

She gave me a sour look. "Don't you know anything, Bella? I was being a huge bitch so you'd look like a peach in comparison. It's a classic setup. Now, when Edward thinks of you, you'll be Nice, Sweet Bella while I'll be your bitchy friend."

Alice nodded. "You were being so mean."

Rosalie preened. "I know, right?"

Only she would be proud of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was lying in bed after my shower, combing the tangles out of my long hair, thinking about Edward. He'd looked so yummy today, it had been all I could do to not jump his bones and hump him in front of Alice, Rose, and the whole damn neighborhood. It should be a sin to look so hot.

I felt a little let down, though. My mom had convinced me last Saturday that he was interested, and today he'd barely even said two words. If a guy was into a girl, he at least talked to her, right? It wasn't like he'd be too embarrassed- he was in the Speech Club, after all. Public speaking was his thing. Besides, I was a nobody at Forks High. I did just enough to get by without being noticed- I didn't like attention, at all- and I bet half my class only knew my name because I'd lived here my whole life.

Oh God.

What if that's why he didn't want to talk to me? Because I was such a deadbeat. I was hot, but I didn't do shit at school. He was sure to lose cool points by being seen with me.

I slumped back onto my bed. That had to be it. I knew I was setting my sights too high. He was freaking Edward Cullen, and I was that weird girl at the back of the class who only spoke when spoken to.

I was going to wallow some more when I heard a definite clink on my window. I sat up, suddenly afraid.

It clinked again, and my eyes widened. What the hell?

I was staring at my window, freaking out, when I saw a face there.

"_Ahh_!" I squealed, and jumped off my bed. Great. There's a fucking creepy psycho at my window on the one night my parents go out on a date. Shit! Charlie's baseball bat is downstairs! I should go get it-

"Bella!" I heard, muffled.

I wheeled around to look back at my window.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled. I knew that face!

I marched over to the window, wrenched it open, and commenced the yelling. "What the fuck? You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought you were a psycho stalker or something!"

Edward grinned, then jumped gracefully into my room. "I knew you'd recognize me in a minute."

"I can't recognize you if I'm dead on the floor from a heart attack!"

He walked over to my bed and sat down. I would be shocked that the man of my dreams was sitting in the place I'd fantasized about getting him to, but my heart was still pumping like I'd run a mile. "Nice digs," he commented.

I stumbled over to my rocking chair and slumped into it. "Jesus. Give a girl a better warning than a fucking pebble next time."

He smiled at me. "You think there's going to be a next time? You haven't even made me feel properly welcome this time."

I was recovered from my shock enough to recognize flirting when I saw it. This caused an even greater shock, however- Edward Cullen was in my bedroom, flirting with me? Have I fallen through some wrinkle in time or something?

"Breathe, Bella."

I took a breath, and felt sweet relief in my lungs. I must have been truly frozen, then. "Can I get you some iced tea or water? Renee doesn't believe in carbonated drinks."

He laughed. "That wasn't what I meant by making me feel welcome, Bella."

More flirting. Was I dreaming?

I tried to surreptitiously pinch myself, but he noticed. "You're not dreaming. I'm sitting here, waiting for you to make a move already."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is this some kind of dare or something? Are Jasper and Emmett waiting for you to come back and tell them you got the weird girl next door to kiss you? Because that's just cruel." As delicious as it may be…

Edward laughed again, and patted the bed next to him. "Come over here. No, it's not a dare, and Em and Jazz are not waiting for me. I came over here because I wanted to see you, without people around."

His last sentence made me happy and sad at the same time. He wanted to see me, but it was just as I expected. I was too big of a dork for him to be seen with me.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he said, getting up and coming over to me. "That's not why I want to be alone with you." I looked up at him, confused all of a sudden, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I was standing right in front of him.

Oh, God, if I thought he looked good, he smelled even better. It was vanilla and woods and boy and they should totally bottle that shit up so I can pour it on my pillow before I go to sleep every night. I closed my eyes and breathed it in deeply, trying to imbed it in my brain.

"Bella, look at me," he murmured, his breath hitting my face not unpleasantly.

I opened my eyes and shivered to see he'd moved even closer. His face was now inches from mine, his gorgeous green eyes piercing mine like lances. This close I could see he had a tiny little freckle on his upper lip, like Marilyn Monroe but not girly by any means. His lips were so soft looking, and his chin was so strong and manly, and his stubble was so sexy-

"You're so beautiful," I blurted out, completely mortifying myself.

His eyes widened and he chuckled. "Thank you. I feel the same way about you," he said, brushing a stray hair out of my eye.

If I wasn't red before, I was fucking crimson now. "You don't have to say that," I mumbled and looked at the floor.

He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Bella."

I thought he was going to kiss me, and my heart went into overdrive, but instead he put his face next to mine, his mouth right by my ear. "Do you have any idea what it's been like, watching you prance around in your little outfits this whole summer? To see you, so close, and know that I can't touch you?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes half-closed, his seductive voice lulling me into a passion coma.

"Well, let me tell you. It was torture." He softly kissed the skin below my ear, and I gasped. "You looked so beautiful, so tempting, and I had to hide a hard on the size of King Kong every time I saw you. Which isn't easy in workout shorts, by the way." He moved down, and lightly kissed the hollow of my throat. "But it was all worth it, to see you smile at me. To watch your breathing pick up when I smiled at you." He softly ran his hands down my arms. "To see your miles of creamy skin. To dream about that creamy skin wrapped all around me."

I pulled back so I could see his face. "You're not serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because, if you really felt this way, you would have made a move a long time ago. It's not like we don't live next door to each other, Edward."

"You didn't make any moves on me," he pointed out.

I managed to force myself to take an awkward step back, around the rocking chair. "Because I thought my moves were unwanted! You just admitted you knew I wanted you!"

He stepped toward me, and this time I couldn't step away because my back was against the wall. "Bella, I was nervous just like you. What if you just thought I was hot, like all the other girls at FHS? I really liked you, and I wanted more from you than a quickie in the backseat of my Volvo."

I drew in a surprised breath and ignored his arrogant comment in favor of the more interesting one. "You like me?"

He smiled, wide. "Of course I do. Why else do you think I braved death and Chief Swan's shotgun to climb up here tonight? I decided I couldn't wait any longer."

Then _I_ couldn't wait any longer. I launched myself at him, wrapping all my limbs around his lean body, and planted my mouth firmly on his. At first, he was surprised, not responding, but then he got into it and opened his mouth to mine. And if I thought he looked good, and smelled good, I was blown away by how he _tasted_. It was like ambrosia and chocolate and rainbows all rolled up into one.

I broke away to take a breath, and he attacked my neck. His lips were so soft, traveling up and down my neck and shoulders, whispering things I couldn't hear but understood perfectly. My hands had minds of their own, feeling him up as shamelessly as a teenage boy presented with his first set of boobs.

"God, Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," he moaned, as my nails scraped his back.

"Then do something about it," I commanded. I surprised him just as much as myself at my forceful tone, but he recovered quickly and wheeled around to throw me on the bed. I gasped at the smoldering desire written plain as day all over his face as he whipped his t-shirt off.

"Is this your first time?" he asked, standing at the edge of my bed, towering over me.

I shook my head. I wished it was, though. I wished he were the only man to ever touch me, to ever see me like this.

"Yours?"

"No," he said softly. I looked away then, suddenly embarrassed. How was I ever going to compare to the girls he'd had before? I knew a man as attractive as he would probably have fucked supermodels, if Forks had any.

Before I could register what was happening, he was on top of me, between my legs, hands on my face. "Bella, I want you more than I've wanted anything in my life. Even being valedictorian," he said, making me giggle. "Please don't compare yourself to anyone else. You're better."

"How do you know?"

"Because stuff like this," he said, running his hand down my arm and causing me to moan at the static electricity coursing from my skin to his, "doesn't happen every day."

It was true- I'd never felt anything like that from any boy that had touched me, small number though it was. "Do it again," I said quietly.

He smirked at me and ran his hand down my side to get to my leg. He slowly drug his hand up my leg, causing goose bumps to shoot up, until he reached the top of my thigh.

I thought I was going to die from anticipation.

Right when he got to the skin that joined my thigh and my torso, he removed his hand. I whimpered, and he chuckled. "What's wrong, baby?"

I did not appreciate the endearment, or him stopping, so I turned the tables. I lurched up, catching him by surprise, and flipped us over so I was on top. "Let's see how you like it," I said, and began running my fingers slowly across the skin just above the waistband of his shorts. He groaned- the sexiest thing I'd ever heard- and I pulled the cargo shorts down, down, until he was clad only in his boxers. His erection was straining the fabric, and I gulped- he was huge.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly, putting his hands behind his head.

I narrowed my eyes and resumed my earlier mission to make him eat his words. I ran my hands up his legs lightly, going under the legs of his boxers just a little bit. I looked up and saw him bite his lip, and I smiled and moved my fingers up a bit further, tickling him.

"What were you saying?" I asked, making sure my breath hit his erection full on. His hips lifted off the bed slightly, and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Bella…"

I smiled even wider and ran my fingers higher up his thigh. At this point, both of my hands were narrowing in on the promised land, and Edward began shifting uncomfortably.

"I asked, what were you saying?" I lowered my head and kissed his thigh where I'd pushed his boxers up, and his leg jerked up and almost hit me. I smirked and leaned down to kiss him again, this time flicking my tongue just a little bit on his skin. He let out a long hiss, and I took that as my cue to sit up.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, flustered. "Wha-?"

I gave him an evil smile. "How does it feel?"

He growled and shot up to pull me underneath him again. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"Then I'll just make you pay for _that_."

"Looking forward to it." With that, he pounced on my neck, sucking away, and my hands flew into his bronze hair on their own accord. He reached down and pushed the huge t-shirt I slept in up my legs and stomach, hesitated slightly, then pulled it all the way off and threw it aside. All I had on was my completely drenched panties then, and I would have been embarrassed, but Edward looked like he'd been presented with the keys to Valhalla.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, then proceeded to latch onto my breast.

"Edward!" I moaned. It felt like thousands of electric pinpricks were running from where he was suckling to my lady parts. Every time he kissed and nibbled on my nipple, I thought I would die from the pleasure. And he hadn't even touched me down there!

God, if I'd known he could make me feel like this, I would have walked outside that first Saturday in nothing but a whipped cream bikini. Think of all the weeks we've wasted!

Well, I'm not wasting any more time, that's for damn sure.

"Edward, touch me," I begged. I demonstrated what I wanted him to do by reaching down with my right hand and slipping it into his boxers. As soon as I touched him, he groaned.

"Oh, God, Bella." I changed my mind- him moaning my name was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard- and began stroking him. He reciprocated, running his hand down my body until it was inside my panties, and slowly began stroking around my pussy.

Fuuuuuck.

I began stroking him harder, and he finally inserted a finger inside me. Angels sang and babies wept and puppies were born and unicorns moved into my backyard because shit- he felt _so good_. I knew then I would never want his fingers anywhere but there.

"Bella, I won't last much longer," he said breathlessly, still nipping at my chest.

"Where's the condom?" I asked.

He lifted his head and grinned at me. "You don't care that I came expecting to get some?"

"Hell no. I'd be more pissed that you planned on making a move but didn't come prepared. Now, give me that shit before I spontaneously combust." He laughed, leaned down to fish it from the pocket of his shorts, and handed it over. I rolled it onto him expertly- the one class I paid attention in was Health, that shit was important- and he pulled my panties off.

"You're so gorgeous," Edward said, staring my naked body. I was self conscious all of a sudden and tried to cross my arms over myself, but he grabbed my wrists.

"Don't. Don't ever hide from me." He looked so sincere, my heart clenched.

He laid me back down on my bed and settled himself between my thighs. He brushed some hair off my forehead and lightly kissed me. "Ready?"

I got the feeling he was asking something more than just being ready for the actual act of sex, but I still nodded. I would take anything, all of it, for the feeling of him inside me.

And then… he _was_ inside me.

There were no words. Seriously. I read a lot, so I had a pretty good sized vocabulary, but I had nothing. It was so wonderful, and I felt so complete, my mind just blanked.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once he was fully seated in me.

"More than okay."

He grinned and began moving, and I had to stuff my fist in my mouth because my moans were surely going to wake my parents. Edward was better at being quiet, and I wished we were truly alone so I could hear him. I bet he sounded fucking sexy.

We moved together for long minutes, until I could hear his breathing pick up speed.

"Bella, I'm close," he said. His thrusts picked up, as well.

"Oh, me too," I moaned. He reached down with one hand and began to flick my clit, and that was it for me. I stuffed my face into his shoulder and tried to muffle my scream, but probably didn't do a very good job. At that point, I really didn't care. I would proudly tell my mom that I'd just been fucked into next Thursday.

Ok, maybe not. I wanted to live to experience this again.

Then I became distracted by Edward's o-face. His whole body tensed, and his face seized up, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Like rivaling "Starry Starry Night" or the statue of David.

His thrusts slowed down as he released into the condom, and then he collapsed on top of me. "Bella," he said quietly, and kissed my shoulder.

"Edward."

I stroked his back, reveling in the afterglow, until he got up to take care of the condom. He came back after wrapping it up in an old Sonic bag and laid back down beside me, hauling me to him.

"That was amazing," he said, languidly stroking my arm.

"Mmmm," I agreed, floating on cloud nine. I couldn't even form words yet.

We laid there like that until Edward looked over and saw the time on my alarm clock. "I should get going," he said, regret heavy in his voice. "I don't want to fall asleep and have my mom freak in the morning when I'm not there."

"I don't want you to go," I grumbled.

"Believe me, baby, me either. But if I get grounded, how am I going to be able to take you on a date?"

I sat up so I could see his face. "You want to take me on a date?"

He smiled at me. "Bella, surely you were paying attention earlier. I really like you. I don't want this to just be a one-off thing, or even a secret thing. I want to take you out, like a real boyfriend."

My heart jumped in my chest. Edward Cullen wanted to be my boyfriend? God, I really was dreaming, wasn't I?

He must have been able to read my thoughts because he laughed and pulled me down to him, kissing me soundly. "You're so ridiculous. As if I could only have that once," he said, slapping my ass softly.

I grinned. "Damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following Saturday, I took my time going outside. In fact, I didn't even get out there until right before he was done. I sat down in my chair and bit into my toast, watching him finish up.

"Must be nice to sleep in," he said, coming over and leaning on the porch post again.

I nodded, grinning. "Finally. I've been losing sleep all these Saturdays, getting up to watch your hot ass."

Edward smiled wolfishly. "You've also been losing sleep this whole week."

"Maybe."

Then I saw Mallory the Monster and Stanley the Slut watching us, so I stood up and crossed over to him. I grabbed the hair at the back of his head and pulled his face toward mine, kissing him fiercely. His arms came up and wrapped around me, and I hitched my legs around his waist.

Suck it, bitches.

I finally pulled away to catch my breath. "What was that for?" Edward asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"No reason," I said innocently, but he must have seen where my eyes were looking because he turned, me still wrapped around him, and saw the whores across the street.

"Ah. Marking your territory?"

"Maybe."

He grinned his crooked grin at me, and my heart flip flopped. God, he was perfect.

He let me down onto the porch. "Ready for tonight?"

I smiled. "Alice says you're gonna want to eat your heart out."

"I can't wait." He winked at me, then turned and went back over to his yard to throw away the grass clippings. I watched him walk away and sighed.

Tonight was our first big date. I'd seen him all week, of course- who can resist a hot piece that risks life and limb to come make you scream? Not me- but tonight was the first time we'd be going out, as a couple. Alice and Rose were coming over to help me get ready, and he was taking me to Forks' only halfway decent restaurant before going to the movies in Port Angeles. He'd wanted to take me to some Italian restaurant in PA, but I'd put my foot down.

I wanted all the Forks bitches to see his ass was mine.

School was starting on Monday, which normally would cause me to start faking sick right about now, but this school year was going to be different. Don't get me wrong- I was not about to become Miss Involved- but I had _the_ Edward Cullen wrapped around my little finger… and other places. That made school already more bearable. Throw in a few lunchtime rendezvous and I could start getting excited about school.

Well, that, and watching Edward at soccer practice.


End file.
